Dynamic Random Access Memory utilizes capacitors to store bits of information within an integrated circuit. A capacitor is formed by placing a dielectric material between two electrodes formed from conductive materials. A capacitor's ability to hold electrical charge (i.e., capacitance) is a function of the surface area of the capacitor plates A, the distance between the capacitor plates d (i.e. the physical thickness of the dielectric layer), and the relative dielectric constant or k-value of the dielectric material. The capacitance is given by:
                    C        =                              κɛ            0                    ⁢                      A            d                                              (                  Eqn          .                                          ⁢          1                )            where ∈o represents the vacuum permittivity.
The dielectric constant is a measure of a material's polarizability. Therefore, the higher the dielectric constant of a material, the more charge the capacitor can hold. Therefore, if the k-value of the dielectric is increased, the area of the capacitor can be decreased and maintain the desired cell capacitance. Reducing the size of capacitors within the device is important for the miniaturization of integrated circuits. This allows the packing of millions (mega-bit (Mb)) or billions (giga-bit (Gb)) of memory cells into a single semiconductor device. The goal is to maintain a large cell capacitance (generally ˜10 to 25 fF) and a low leakage current (generally <10−7 A cm−2). The physical thickness of the dielectric layers in DRAM capacitors could not be reduced unlimitedly in order to avoid leakage current caused by tunneling mechanisms which exponentially increases as the thickness of the dielectric layer decreases.
Traditionally, SiO2 has been used as the dielectric material and semiconducting materials (semiconductor-insulator-semiconductor [SIS] cell designs) have been used as the electrodes. The cell capacitance was maintained by increasing the area of the capacitor using very complex capacitor morphologies while also decreasing the thickness of the SiO2 dielectric layer. Increases of the leakage current above the desired specifications have demanded the development of new capacitor geometries, new electrode materials, and new dielectric materials. Cell designs have migrated to metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) and now to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) cell designs for higher performance.
Typically, DRAM devices at technology nodes of 80 nm and below use MIM capacitors wherein the electrode materials are metals. These electrode materials generally have higher conductivities than the semiconductor electrode materials, higher work functions, exhibit improved stability over the semiconductor electrode materials, and exhibit reduced depletion effects. The electrode materials must have high conductivity to ensure fast device speeds. Representative examples of electrode materials for MIM capacitors are metals, conductive metal oxides, conductive metal silicides, conductive metal nitrides (i.e. TiN), or combinations thereof. MIM capacitors in these DRAM applications utilize insulating materials having a dielectric constant, or k-value, significantly higher than that of SiO2 (k=3.9). For DRAM capacitors, the goal is to utilize dielectric materials with k values greater than about 40. Such materials are generally classified as high-k materials. Representative examples of high-k materials for MIM capacitors are non-conducting metal oxides, non-conducting metal nitrides, non-conducting metal silicates or combinations thereof. These dielectrics may also include additional dopant materials.
A figure of merit in DRAM technology is the electrical performance of the dielectric material as compared to SiO2 known as the Equivalent Oxide Thickness (EOT). A high-k material's EOT is calculated using a normalized measure of silicon dioxide (SiO2 k=3.9) as a reference, given by:
                    EOT        =                              3.9            κ                    ·          d                                    (                  Eqn          .                                          ⁢          2                )            where d represents the physical thickness of the capacitor dielectric.
As DRAM technologies scale below the 40 nm technology node, manufacturers must reduce the EOT of the high-k dielectric films in MIM capacitors in order to increase charge storage capacity. The goal is to utilize dielectric materials that exhibit an EOT of less than about 0.8 nm while maintaining a physical thickness of about 5-20 nm.
One class of high-k dielectric materials possessing the characteristics required for implementation in advanced DRAM capacitors are high-k metal oxide materials. Titanium dioxide (TiO2) is one metal oxide dielectric material which displays significant promise in terms of serving as a high-k dielectric material for implementation in DRAM capacitors.
The dielectric constant of a dielectric material may be dependent upon the crystalline phase(s) of the material. For example, in the case of TiO2, the anatase crystalline phase of TiO2 has a dielectric constant of approximately 40, while the rutile crystalline phase of TiO2 can have a dielectric constant of approximately >80. Due to the higher-k value of the rutile-phase, it is desirable to produce TiO2 based DRAM capacitors with the TiO2 in the rutile-phase. The relative amounts of the anatase phase and the rutile phase can be determined from x-ray diffraction (XRD). From Eqn. 1 above, a TiO2 layer in the rutile-phase could be physically thicker and maintain the same desired capacitance as a TiO2 layer in the anatase-phase. The increased physical thickness is important for lowering the leakage current of the capacitor. The anatase phase will transition to the rutile phase at high temperatures (>800 C). However, high temperature processes are undesirable in the manufacture of DRAM devices. Traditional annealing processes may degrade the underlying electrode due to oxidation or promote interaction between the TiO2 and the electrode material. The degradation may lead to an increase in the EOT and/or increased device leakage.
The crystal phase of an underlying layer can be used to influence the growth of a specific crystal phase of a subsequent material if their crystal structures are similar and their lattice constants are similar. This technique is well known in technologies such as epitaxial growth. The same concepts have been extended to the growth of thin films where the underlying layer can be used as a “template” to encourage the growth of a desired phase over other competing crystal phases.
Generally, as the dielectric constant of a material increases, the band gap of the material decreases. For example. The rutile phase of TiO2 has a k-value of about 80 and a band gap of about 3.1 eV while ZrO2 in the tetragonal phase has a k-value of about 45 and a band gap of about 5.5 eV. This leads to high leakage current in the device. As a result, without the utilization of countervailing measures, capacitor stacks implementing high-k dielectric materials may experience large leakage currents. High work function electrodes (e.g., electrodes having a work function of greater than 5.0 eV) may be utilized in order to counter the effects of implementing a reduced band gap high-k dielectric layer within the DRAM capacitor. Metals, such as platinum, gold, ruthenium, and ruthenium oxide are examples of high work function electrode materials suitable for inhibiting device leakage in a DRAM capacitor having a high-k dielectric layer. The noble metal systems, however, are prohibitively expensive when employed in a mass production context. Moreover, electrodes fabricated from noble metals often suffer from poor manufacturing qualities, such as surface roughness, poor adhesion, and form a contamination risk in the fab.
Conductive metal oxides, conductive metal silicides, conductive metal nitrides, or combinations thereof comprise other classes of materials that may be suitable as DRAM capacitor electrodes. Generally, transition metals and their conductive binary compounds form good candidates as electrode materials. The transition metals exist in several oxidation states. Therefore, a wide variety of compounds are possible. Different compounds may have different crystal structures, electrical properties, etc. It is important to utilize the proper compound for the desired application.
In one example, molybdenum has several binary oxides of which MoO2 and MoO3 are two examples. These two oxides of molybdenum have different properties. MoO2 is conductive and has shown great promise as an electrode material in DRAM capacitors. MoO2 has a distorted rutile crystal structure and can serve as an acceptable template to promote the deposition of the rutile-phase of TiO2 as discussed above. MoO2 also has a high work function (can be >5.0 eV depending on process history) which helps to minimize the leakage current of the DRAM device. However, oxygen-rich phases (MoO2+x) of MoO2 degrade the performance of the MoO2 electrode because they act more like insulators and have crystal structures that do not promote the deposition of the rutile-phase of TiO2. For example, MoO3 (the most oxygen-rich phase) is a dielectric material and has an orthorhombic crystal structure.
In a second example, TiN may be used as an electrode. TiN has a crystal structure of NaCl-type which is cubic. As such, TiN can serve as an acceptable template to promote the deposition of the tetragonal or cubic phases of ZrO2. TiN has a high work function (can be ≧4.8 eV depending on process history) which is compatible with the higher band gap of ZrO2. ZrO2 is a dielectric material that can exhibit a k-value as high as ˜45 depending on the processing conditions.
Generally, a deposited thin film may be amorphous, crystalline, or a mixture thereof. Furthermore, several different crystalline phases may exist. Therefore, processes (both deposition and post-treatment) must be developed to maximize the formation of crystalline MoO2 and to minimize the presence of MoO2+x phases. The MoO2+x phases may form during the deposition of the electrode and may not be evenly distributed throughout the layer thickness. The MoO2 electrode material may be deposited using any common deposition technique such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PE-ALD), atomic vapor deposition (AVD), ultraviolet assisted atomic layer deposition (UV-ALD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), or physical vapor deposition (PVD). Typically, the MoO2 electrode material must be annealed after deposition to fully crystallize the film. Even if the anneal is performed under an inert gas such as nitrogen, the presence of MoO2+x phases are observed and the effective k-value of the TiO2 dielectric subsequently deposited on such an electrode is lower than desired.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an electrode system and processing steps that maximize the presence of crystalline MoO2 and promotes the growth of the rutile-phase in a subsequently deposited TiO2 dielectric layer, while simultaneously providing the high work function and manufacturability characteristics required for next generation DRAM capacitors. Alternatively, if the bottom electrode does not have to serve as a rutile-phase templating layer, then other non-noble high work function materials other than MoO2 may be used. A work function of >5 eV would be required if the dielectric layer is TiO2, and could be obtained with materials such as Ni, NiO, TiN, TiAlN or others.
There is also a need to develop an electrode system and processing steps that form ZrO2 in the high-k tetragonal crystallographic phase, while simultaneously providing the high work function and manufacturability characteristics required for next generation DRAM capacitors. A work function of ≧4.8 eV would be required if the dielectric layer is ZrO2, and could be obtained with materials such as Ni, NiO, TiN, TiAlN or others.
Furthermore, there is a need for post dielectric anneal process steps that increase the k-value of the dielectric, decrease the leakage current through the dielectric, and maintain the chemical, physical, structural, and electrical properties of the underlying electrode.